Would you Believe?
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Would you believe that Susan and Johnny didn't always bicker? Inspired by the song "Adolescence" from Len and Rin Kagamine.


This is a fic based on the song "Adolescence" by Len and Rin Kagamine. Susan and Johnny was the first thought that came to my head after hearing it.

Guide:

_Word- _Susan's talking

**Word- **Johnny's talking

**_Word- _**They're both talking

I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes

* * *

_Would you believe? _**Would you believe? **_**That we didn't fight as much as we do now?**_

_I know it sounds odd. _**You never would've guessed it. **_**But it's true.**_

_When we were little, Johnny would come into my room every night. He'd always ask "Sissy, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared" I could never resist that cute expression on his face, so I said "yes" and he climbed in. I expected it during a thunderstorm or something like that, but he came even when the sky was clear and the stars were shining. Now that I think about it, maybe he wasn't as afraid as he claimed to be._

**When I started 3****rd**** grade and Sue started 6****th****, she came home one day crying. I asked her what had happened and she told me that a guy she liked had pushed her on the playground. My heart tugged a little bit and I really wanted to punch this guy's face. Instead, I gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her "You're too good for him anyway!" I'll never forget the size of the smile on her face after that.**

_One time, at this party our neighbors were holding, no one wanted to dance with me. I just sat on a chair and watched as all the guests were dancing. A voice came up to me and asked "Would you like to dance?" At first, I thought it was another guest, but when I turned around it was Johnny. For some odd reason, that didn't make me feel any worse then when I thought it was another guest. We got on the floor and we were the last pair to stop._

**I remember this one time when two thugs that went to my school beat the crap out of me. I thought I was done for when I heard this voice. It shouted "Leave my brother alone!" The thugs turned and saw Susan, my sister, and, at the time, my savior. The thugs left after calling me a "Sissy Boy." Sue ran to my side and asked me if I was okay. I told her I was fine and tried to get up myself, but Sue had to prop me up so we could get to the doctor. She also gave me a kiss on the cheek. Normally, I would have been mad at Sue for treating me like her little "sister", but this time, I didn't complain.**

_Unfortunately, _**once Sue started High School, **_**things changed big time! **__Mom told us to meet in the living room. _**Once we got there, mom said that the neighbors had made a complaint about the way sis and I act around each other. **_She said that Johnny and I were too close and that we would either start acting more like siblings or be separated. _**Sue and I met up later that day and we made a deal. **_We didn't want to be separated so we decided to have fake arguments in front of mom and dad so they would think we have changed. __**I didn't want to be mean to Sue/Johnny, but I really didn't want to be separated from her/him either.**_

_Our first "argument" was when Johnny "stole" my dairy. _**We chased each other ****into the kitchen where mom and dad could plainly see us**_. I felt horrible for calling Johnny those mean things. _**It was torture to hear those words come out of my mouth. **_**But we knew that we had to do this if we wanted to stay together.**_

_It's been years now since that day. _**Now were out and living in the Baxter Building with Reed and Brickhead. **_**But we still fight and argue. **__I don't want to risk losing Johnny. _**I don't want to be without Sue. **_**So we put up the front as the forever arguing siblings.**_

_However. _**However. **_I'll always remember the little boy that came into my room at night. _**I'll always remember the brave girl that rescued her brother. **_Although I won't admit it. _**Although the words will never come out of my mouth. **_**I'm blessed that he/she is my brother/sister.**_

* * *

Read and Review!


End file.
